Soirée d'Adieu
by Lord Mapoon
Summary: Je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle un gars sociable. Pourtant je suis là, à cette soirée, où plein de gens me détestent, tout ça parce que Sakura m'a invité. L'autre est là aussi, à un mètre de moi, et je peux pas m'empêcher de bander. Merde ! OS. UA. Yaoi. NaruSasu.


**Hey ! voici un petit OS improvisé !**

Voilà, j'avais envie d'essayer quelques trucs au niveau du style, je me suis donc lancé dans une petit OS, UA.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Disclaimer: Évidemment, je ne possède pas les personnages de Naruto.

Warning: On sait jamais donc, je préviens, langage grossier, prise d'alcool et de drogues, voilà. mais rien que je considère vraiment comme choquant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bon, j'ai un peu rien d'autre à dire, j'espère que vous aller apprécier. **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Soirée d'Adieu**

Je suis là, mes cheveux noir au vent, il est là face à moi. Je bande.

Je sais, j'aurais put faire plus classe comme entrée en matière mais c'est pas ma faute non plus. Je bande, c'est la réalité, heureusement pour moi j'ai un pull qui descend assez bas pour cacher mon érection, il ne s'en rends pas compte. Manquerait plus que ça pour que je passe la pire soirée de ma vie.

Je crois qu'une petite mise en contexte est nécessaire.

Moi, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa, l'idole des filles, le bloc de glace, le jeune génie ou même le sale fils de pute selon certains. Bon, en gros, je suis la star de mon lycée, je ne me vante pas, c'est juste la vérité, je vais pas mentir pour faire semblant d'être modeste.

C'est la fin de l'année et j'ai été invité cette soirée d'adieu par Sakura, une fille limite bipolaire qui a flashé sur moi, parfois, elle est ultra-culcul et d'autres elle met des coups de poing à tout ce qui à le malheur de s'approcher à moins d'un mètre d'elle, une nuisance en somme, le genre de personne que j'essaye d'éviter d'habitude. Mais là, elle était dans sa version deux, la version Rambo ou Terminator, comme vous voulez, pas la calme en tout cas, donc j'avais pas tellement le choix.

Elle m'a dit de venir, je suis venu.

Je sais ce que vous pensez mais non, je ne me suis pas écrasé, je n'avais pas peur, je n'ai jamais peur. c'est juste que j'ai préféré lui faire plaisir sûrement parce que c'est la dernière fois que je la voit comme tout ces crétins qui sont dans ma classe.

Je ne sais pas si vous l'aurez deviner mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis non plus. Je ne suis pas du genre sociable.

Oui, je parle à pas grand monde, à personne en fait, je passe mon temps à bosser dans mon coin. Les autres m'ennuient avec leur babillage incessants, ils ne font que balancer des banalités stupides et se cachent derrière des sourires hypocrites, non, c'est sûr, je suis bien content d'avoir enfin fini le lycée.

Ce pourquoi je bosse, c'est pas vos oignons, contenter vous de ce que je vais vous raconter et croyez moi, c'est déjà amplement suffisant.

Donc, je disais, voilà, j'ai fini par accepter de venir à cette soirée, je me suis habillé classe un minimum, petite veste noire ouverte sur un tee-shirt blanc, je reste un Uchiwa. Il faut que je fasse honneur une dernière fois à mon statut d'idole. Évidemment, je me suis pointé avec une heure de retard, les stars doivent savoir se faire attendre.

Prenez des notes, on sait jamais, vous pourrez peut-être vous sortir de votre minable condition en m'écoutant un peu.

Je sonne à la porte, il doit être aux environs de 21h, c'est Sakura et Ino qui m'ouvrent à peine j'ai sonné. Je paris ce que vous voulez qu'elles sont aux aguets depuis une heure en attendant ma venue. C'est presque trop simple.

\- Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke !

Bon, plusieurs choses : déjà, elles ont l'air d'avoir bien bu, elles gueulent pour rien et s'appuient de manière suspecte aux murs. Ensuite, je crois que je les ai mis sur les crocs, elles me regardent comme un pauvre morceau de viande. Enfin, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elles sont vêtues assez légèrement pour pas dire très, jupes ultracourte, hauts échancrés, ce qui ne me gênerait pas d'habitude si elle ne tentaient pas de prendre mes mains pour les placer sur certaines parties de leur anatomie.

Je sens que ça va être drôle.

Je finis par rentrer (enfin !), le couloir est vide, au bout, le salon, où le gros de la troupe semble s'être installé : la musique assourdissante vient de là et je sens une puissante odeur d'alcool en émaner. Sur ma droite, les escaliers qui mènent aux chambres. Le jardin est derrière le salon. Je remercie Sakura pour ces éclaircissement tandis que je tente de retire ma main gauche de sa poitrine.

Je pénètre dans le salon, à peine arrivé, je me fait méchamment bousculer par Kiba qui me traite de boulet. Je lui balance un regard noir, il ne m'a jamais apprécié ce connard, parfait, c'est réciproque.

Je balade mon regard à travers la pièce, Neji se tient seul à droite, près de la porte-fenêtre, il a l'air de se faire royalement chier. Près du bar, Kiba vient de rejoindre Choji et Lee qui enchaînent les shots. La table est recouverte de bouteilles d'alcools plus ou moins entamées. Sur la piste de danse, Tenten, Temari et Sai (qui semble s'être libéré grâce à l'alcool) déchaînent leurs corps comme des malades gueulant les paroles des chansons qui passent avec trente secondes de retard, ils sont bien vite rejoins par Sakura et Ino. Je finit par remarquer Shikamaru qui dort déjà sur le canapé et j'aperçois les silhouettes de Shino, qui fume dehors tout en discutant avec Hinata, loin du bruit et de l'agitation.

\- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Je ne sais pas quelle musique déclenche ça mais soudain tout les danseurs se mettent à l'appeler. Je le vois débouler comme une fusée de ce qui doit être les toilettes et se jeter entre ses potes pour se mettre à danser.

Je ne dit pas un mot.

Voilà le principal problème de cette soirée.

Je savais que venir était une idée stupide.

Le problème, c'est lui, c'est Naruto Uzumaki.

Il est blond, il a les yeux bleus, un physique de rêve et un sourire à faire fondre un cœur de pierre. Il serait aussi populaire que moi si ce n'était pas un gros gamin, un peu stupide parfois.

Mais ce sont des critiques d'idiots qui ne le connaissent pas, il peut être très mature lorsque le besoin en est, il est super classe dans ces moments là.

AHHHHHHH !

Voilà ! C'est ce dont je parlais ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de le mater de manière super évidente !

Faut que je me contrôle.

Les garçon ont quitté ce qui sert de bar pour se jeter à leur tour dans la mêlée. Je peux enfin me servir à boire. Quelque chose de fort. J'attrape la bouteille de vodka, je la vide dans mon verre et ajoute un peu de jus d'orange pour rendre le mélange digeste et c'est parti !

Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur Naruto, enfin sur son dos…sur ses fesses quoi !

Faut que je boive. Je bois mais mon regard reste bloqué sur son magnifique fessier, mais c'est pas possible de l'avoir musclé à ce point là !

Je finis déjà mon verre, je m'en ressert un autre, vodka toujours.

Bon, faut que je vous explique un minimum, sinon vous allez me prendre pour un pervers.

Cette année, il a eu dans ma classe un élève qui a retenu mon attention. Naruto, vous l'aurez deviné. Je sais pas pourquoi mais lui avait l'air gentil, il avait même tenté de venir me parler une fois ou deux au début, parce qu'il avait remarqué que j'étais seul, je l'ai salement rembarré. Ah le con ! Quel handicapé des sentiments je fais ! Ensuite notre relation c'est quelque peu envenimé. Je sais pas communiquer alors je frappe, de manière métaphorique bien sûr ! Sauf une fois ou deux où ça a vraiment dérapé.

Bon, je faisais que le traiter d'imbécile, je passais mon temps à le rabaisser. C'est vrai qu'il peut être parfois un peu long à la détente aussi. En tout cas, il a finit par s'énerver lui aussi, tu m'étonnes. Mon côté gamin parfait a dut lui taper sur les nerfs, ça les énerve tous.

Mais surtout lui, il a rien de base, tout ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, il se l'ai taillé à main nu dans la roche. Ses amis, ses bonnes notes, ses exploits sportifs. Je ne sais pas le nombre de fois où je l'ai aperçu en train de réviser, à moitié endormi et seul, le soir.

Je n'ai pas évidemment proposé de l'aider, non ça aurait été bien trop intelligent de ma part. J'ai préféré le bousculer en lui faisant remarquer qu'il bavait sur Rousseau.

La fois où ça à vraiment dérapé, la première en tout cas, on était en train de se changer après le cours de sport. Je lui ai balancé qu'il n'étais encore une fois qu'un boulet pour l'équipe (on faisait du basket) pas foutu de dribbler. J'ai continué à balancer des piques sans raison, en réalité, j'étais un peu énervé qu'il ai mangé en tête à tête avec Sai ce midi mais j'allais pas lui dire que j'étais jaloux non plus.

« Cette note est importante pour moi pour que je puisse avoir mon université, mais je sais que tu t'en fous, tu va sûrement te contenter d'un job de merde et avec ton niveau tu as sûrement raison, faudrait pas non plus que tu ai un meilleur job que tes parents. »

Et là, c'est parti en couille, apparemment il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on parle de ses parents. Il m'a sauté dessus en gueulant quelque chose d'intelligible et, malgré ses potes qui tentaient de le retenir, ça à finit en baston. On s'en est sortis tout les deux avec de nombreuses contusions et une aversion apparemment réciproque.

Mais c'est un peu plus tard que j'ai finit par saisir son côté mature, et terriblement sexy. Je quittait le lycée, il était quasiment vide, comme à chaque fois que je pars. Je l'ai entendu, il était avec Hinata dans la salle de classe, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écouter.

« Désolé, Hinata, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je sais que tu 'en n'a rien à faire que je sois désolé. Tout ce qui compte pour toi est mon refus. Mais je ne veux pas te mentir. Et je ne peux pas expliquer ma réponse non plus, je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments. J'ai vécu ce que tu vis, et je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider à passer outre. Déteste moi si ça te permet d'aller mieux, tant que c'est pour ton bien, je suis prêt à tout, je peux disparaître un moment si tu préfère, mais juste, pas ça. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. Et ça me désole, tu ne me crois sûrement pas ou tu t'en fous tout simplement, tout ce qui compte ce sont tes sentiments blessés, mais sache que je te comprends, voilà tout. »

Là, accolé derrière la porte, j'ai eu l'impression que c'est moi qui me prenait ce râteau. Ce qui était stupide, je ne pouvais pas être amoureux de ce boulet. C'était un mec, non pire, c'était un imbécile. J'avais soudain très chaud, je suis parti en courant. Arrivé chez moi, je me suis écrasé sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vide, perdu.

La vérité venait de m'arriver comme un coup de genou dans l'estomac :

J'étais amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki.

Maintenant que je le comprenais, ça me semblait une évidence, ça faisait des semaines. Mais ce discours de rejet avait été un déclencheur dans mon esprit.

Bon, après cette histoire, tout à évidemment empiré, on ne se parlait plus, même pas pour s'insulter. On se bousculait sans un mot dès qu'on se croisaient. C'était évidemment mon comportement qui avait changé en premier mais il n'avait pas tarder à suivre.

L'escalade de la violence comme on dit. Chaussures volées, casiers vandalisés, affaires mouillées. C'était sur cette touche amère que ce finissait notre année et que nous allions définitivement nous quitter, jusque là, j'avais réussi à survivre en me concentrant sur mon boulot.

Mais c'est là qu'intervenait cette satané soirée.

Le temps de vous raconter tout ça, je finissait déjà mon troisième verre. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur (ou malheur, mais mon moi alcoolisé penchait fortement pour la première option) Lee à relancé une nouvelle tournée de shot.

Ainsi, Kiba, choji, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari, lui et moi, nous sommes enchaînés trois shots en l'honneur de respectivement : ce lycée de merde, cette putain de soirée et enfin moi. Je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai été le centre de l'attention à la fin, mais c'est Lee qui a décidé et personne n'a rien dit, au contraire, on a tous rit en même temps avant de boire.

J'étais sur un petit nuage. L'alcool circulait pleinement dans mon corps, je me sentais capable de tout faire. Je me suis un peu éloigné du bar pour voir ce que tramaient les autres.

En une seconde j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait deux personnes : MON Naruto et ce connard de fils de pute de salaud de Sai, il ne perdait rien pour attendre, ce sale chien.

Je me met en recherche de ce petit couple dans l'objectif tout à fait clair de mettre fin à leur lune de miel. j'interroge aussi discrètement que je peux Hinata pour voir si elle a vu Naruto.

\- Je crois qu'il est à l'étage avec Sai, il me semble, je suis pas sûre je veux dire.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. A l'étage c'est les chambres ! J'en étais sûr ! Ils vont baiser ! Je vais leur niquer leur moment de plaisir ! Je fonce à l'étage, me cognant plusieurs fois aux murs, mais je ne ralentis pas.

J'arrive dans la chambre, ils sont tout les deux assis côte à côte sur le lit, je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus et je me jette sur la petite pute brune.

\- Connard ! Tu veux me piquer mon Naruto ! Il est à moi ! Pas touche ! Il est à moi ! Connard !

Je me perds dans les insultes alors que je roue de coups Sai, en tout cas je tente, l'alcool faisant effet, j'ai la force d'une fillette de six ans mais je continue, Sai est au sol est plié de rire alors que je continue de m'énerver.

Je ne vois pas encore Naruto, il n'a pas bougé, je le sais, sûrement épaté par son Sasuke qui défend sa propriété.

\- Tu veux me piquer mon mec ? C'est ça ? Avoue petite pute ! Arrête de te marrer sinon je vais te raser la tête puis te faire bouffer tout tes cheveux !

Bon, niveau insulte, c'est pas encore ça.

Il me repousse d'un coup, tout en continuant à rire, je roule sur le côté. Il tapote l'épaule de Naruto et lui glisse quelque chose à l'oreille et dans les mains en tentant de se contenir mais sans succès.

Alors qu'il franchit le pas de la porte il me fait un clin d'œil et un grand sourire auxquels je réponds par un doigt bien visible. Il va pas m'amadouer avec ça non plus !

Je me relève difficilement et me jette la tête la première sur le lit.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Tu m'as fait quoi là ? T'es totalement défoncé c'est ça ? Tu viens encore me faire chier ?

Naruto est énervé, même mon esprit embrumé le ressent. Il me fixe durement, il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que Sai est un prédateur sexuel.

\- J'ai juste sauvé mon petit copain d'un putain de prédateur sexuel, surtout ne me remercie pas ! J'arrive pas à croire que je sors avec quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Moi non plus…Sai avait raison, le pétard sera nécessaire pour comprendre cette conversation.

Il allume ce qu'il tient entre les doigts avant de tirer dessus à plusieurs reprises. Une drôle d'odeur arrive à mes narines. Il reprends.

\- Donc, toi et moi on sort ensemble ? Je fait un effort monstre pour réussir à hocher la tête sans vomir, il continue. Et c'est quoi qui te plaît chez moi ?

Je ne réfléchit même pas, je connais la réponse par cœur, elle occupe mes pensées depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Je garde mon regard fixé dans le siens.

\- Tu es évidement beau, tes magnifiques cheveux blonds, ta carrure athlétique, ta peau halé et tes profonds yeux bleus sont hypnotiques. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me plaît le plus, tu es toujours joyeux, toujours souriant, un peu gamin parfois mais ça me fait rire. Tu es combatif, tu ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et tu n'hésite pas à dire ce que tu penses même si ça te crée des ennemis. Et par dessus tout, tu es attentionné, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais je t'ai entendu rejeter Hinata, tu était tellement sérieux, ta voix m'a retourné ce soir là, j'en ai pas dormi pendant une semaine au moins.

Il ne me réponds rien . Son regard toujours planté dans le mien. Plusieurs secondes (ou plusieurs minutes, je ne suis pas en état de compter) passent comme ça, aucun de nous ne bouge. Il se brûle avec la fin de son pétard, ça le surprends, moi aussi.

Son regard n'ose plus remonter jusqu'au mien, j'avoue que je pige pas vraiment pourquoi. Il se mord la lèvre, il va dire quelque chose, il hésite, une fois, puis deux. Il finit par relever les yeux vers moi.

-Tu peux me dire depuis combien de temps on sort ensemble ?

Depuis combien de temps ? Bien sûr que je sais ! Je commence à réfléchir, comment ça se fait que je m'en souvienne plus… Je suis si bourré que ça ? Attends, la date où j'ai commencé à sortir avec Naruto, je devrais m'en souvenir quand même…

Et là, la vérité se fait dans mon esprit. Plus je réfléchis, plus je trouve mon comportement stupide, mais quel con je fais ! Bien sûr que non ! Je sors pas avec Naruto, pourquoi je dit ça moi ?

Oh… merde !

Je me tourne vers Naruto, paniqué. Il ne me quitte pas du regard, je pense qu'il vient de comprendre que j'ai compris qu'il a compris que j'étais amoureux de lui. Aïe ! Cette phrase est un peu trop compliqué pour mon état…

Là, j'ai fuit, j'ai fuit aussi loin que je pouvais. Je suis sortis de la chambre sans me retourner, j'ai descendu les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant de m'exposer la face une dizaine de marches plus bas. J'ai traversé le salon et me suis engouffré dans le jardin mais je ne me suis pas arrêter pour autant, j'ai continué jusqu'à que j'arrive à la palissade en marquant le fond.

Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux et ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je me suis insulté un bon moment, gueulant à la lune, aux étoiles, mais surtout aux nuages en fait.

Soudain, une forme à bougé sur ma droite, je sursaute violemment. C'était Shikamaru.

\- Putain ! t'en fait un bordel !

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne cachais même pas mes larmes. Soudain, je vomis. Je suis plié en deux, régurgitant tout le contenu de mon estomac.

C'est pas joli je sais, mais c'est sûrement déjà arrivé à certains d'entre vous, c'est ce qu'on appelle la dure réalité.

Shikamaru s'approche derrière moi, sans un mot, il me retient pour pas que je tombe.

C'est bon, j'ai finit. Je lui demande de me laisser seul un moment, il me comprends, il part. Je me prends son pull sur l'arrière du crâne, il continue sa route. Je l'enfile même s'il est trop grand, la nuit est froide.

J'étais abasourdie, depuis quand Shikamaru s'occupait il de ma santé ? Il avait sûrement pitié de ma condition de déchet vivant. Tout le monde aurait eu pitié.

Je me met à vagabonder encore une fois, plongeant mon regard sur les nuages. Je pense à lui, ne pense qu'à lui, je suis incapable de faire autrement. Je le vois dans les nuages, la courbure de sa nuque, de son dos, de son torse, mes pensées descendent jusqu'à son sexe (énorme, comme par hasard). Je l'entends frémir de plaisir, je sens son corps collé au mien, l'odeur de sueur qui nous entourent. Je passe mentalement ma main dans ses cheveux. Je frémis à mon tour. Il m'appelle, il prononce mon nom d'une douceur incommensurable, c'est tout son corps qui me veux, je l'entends, sa voix est presque suppliante.

Et merde, je bande. Manquait plus que ça.

\- Sasuke, je sais que tu es là.

Je me retourne, il se tient face à moi. Retour à la situation de départ : Le vent, la trique, le pull, tout y est. Génial !

\- Ca va ?

Il regarde mon vomi. Je lui balance un regard blasé, selon toi ?

Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi c'est questions tout pourries ? Alors oui, je suis bien, comme un mec qui vient d'avouer à son ennemi qu'il l'aime et pour couronner le tout vient de vomir.

Il se rends compte qu'il a dit une connerie.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Il n'attends pas ma réponse et continue. Ce que t'as dit, c'était pour me faire chier, c'est ça ? Tu le penses pas vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Moi, amoureux de toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois…

Mon cœur se déchire en mille morceaux alors que je prononce ces mots. Il me regarde, je ne suis pas capable d'interpréter son regard. Tout me semble flou.

Il fronce les sourcils, il regarde ma joue. J'ai quelque chose ?

Je sens soudain la larme qui dévale lentement ma joue. Je suis vraiment pathétique. Je l'écrase d'un mouvement brusque. Trop tard, il l'a vue.

\- Saleté de vent… J'ai un cil dans l'œil, je crois.

\- Je vais l'enlever.

Il s'approche à quelques centimètres de mon visage et souffle doucement dans mon œil. Son souffle

chaud sur ma peau me fait frissonner.

\- Tu me détestes ?

Il ne me réponds pas, moi, j'ai le regard braqué sur mes pieds. Le silence m'est insupportable, j'ai du mal à respirer, il faut que je parte. Je ne veux pas le regarder, je ne peux pas le regarder.

Il ne le nie pas et ça suffit à me donner l'envie de mourir.

Je pars.

\- Désolé.

Je m'en vais vers la maison sans attendre sa réaction, cette fois, je ne veux pas de réponse.

J'arrive dans le salon. La musique qui résonne à mes oreilles je la connais, c'est _Still loving you_. Salaud de destin, je te fait marrer avoue. C'est pas grave, même toi je te pardonne.

Sur la piste, plusieurs couples sont enlacés. Dès qu'elles me voient Ino et Sakura bondissent du canapé pour m'attraper et me faire danser avec elles.

Si je m'écoutais, je les giflerais.

Je veux juste être tranquille, rien que pour une minute, c'est trop demander ?

Elles me tirent dans tout les sens, alors que la seule chose que je suis capable de faire, c'est m'écrouler et pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps, une main m'agrippe par derrière.

\- Laissez-le tranquille.

La voix est forte, autoritaire, elle n'accepte aucun désaccord, aucune remarque. Les filles font immédiatement demi-tour en bougonnant.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

Ma voix est cinglante.

\- Tu veux bien danser avec moi, rien que pour cette danse ? S'il te plaît Sasuke.

Il appuie bien ces derniers mots. Il a la voix de tout à l'heure, celle qui me supplie. Je ne peux pas y résister. Je me déteste d'être aussi faible, mais le sentir contre moi alors qu'il place ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, est grisant. Je cale ma tête contre son épaule. Il souffle dans mon oreille.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne peux pas. Jamais je ne pourrais.

Un silence. Il poursuit.

\- Je suis un imbécile, je suis un lâche, tu penses que je dis ce que je ressent mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai fuit ces derniers mois, je l'ai fuit car je ne savais pas quoi faire, je l'ai fuit par ce que j'avais peur. Peur de toi.

Un autre silence.

\- Quand tu m'a demandé si je te détestait, j'ai hésité à te dire toute la vérité mais ma lâcheté à été plus forte, je t'ai blessé par ce que je suis un imbécile, un gamin effrayé, c'est ce que je suis. Et jamais je n'arriverais à me le pardonner. Que tu ai pu penser, ne serait ce que pendant un instant que je te détestais réduit mon cœur en charpie.

Encore un silence.

\- Je t'aime. Sasuke, quand t'es arrivé dans la chambre tout à l'heure, j'étais entre rêve et cauchemar. J'avais tellement peur que tu te moque de moi. Je suis descendu, j'ai paniqué, et j'ai tout fait foirer. Mais je ne peux pas vivre en pensant que tu me détestes alors je te le dit une bonne fois pour toutes : Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiwa, je t'aime plus que tout.

La musique s'arrête. Nos corps se détachent lentement.

\- Alors, si tu veux bien supporter ma stupidité, si je te conviens encore avec ma lâcheté, alors j'aimerais que tu sois mon petit-ami.

\- Tu sais déjà que je suis amoureux de toi imbécile ! Tu crois que je vais répondre autre chose que oui ?

Il s'approche doucement de mes lèvres et scelle notre engagement dans ce qui devient un baisé passionné. Je sens sa peau contre la mienne, je passe main dans ses cheveux. Mon cœur va exploser.

Nous finissons par nous séparer. Il sourit, il a repris sa bouille d'enfant un matin de Noël. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Il s'approche de mon oreille.

\- Tu pues le vomi…

Je vire au rouge pivoine. Merde ! C'est vrai que je viens de vomir, j'avais totalement oublié !

-… et je sens ton érection.

QUOI ?! Non non non...NON ! Pourquoi ? Et lui que ça fait marrer !

Je lui donne un coup sur la tête qui n'a pour seul effet que de déclencher le rire qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de retenir. Mais son rire n'est pas moqueur, il évacue juste toute la pression accumulé ce soir, il est libérateur et je ne peux pas m'empêcher longtemps de rire avec lui.

Je suis heureux, juste heureux. Je ne sais pas si je vais finir ma vie avec lui, je sais même pas si on sera encore ensemble dans six mois, pour tout vous dire. Mais là, j'en ai juste rien à foutre, je vais profiter de mon bonheur à fond, vivre au jour le jour et tenter de l'emmener le plus loin possible. Ce soir, je profite des bras de mon copain, le reste on verra demain.

* * *

Bon, C'est finit, l'histoire en elle même est pas vraiment originale, je sais, mais je voulais tenter un POV Sasuke qui interagit avec le lecteur ^^ Ça me faisait marrer. Pareil pour le mélange des temps de narration, c'était prévu.

Bon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos reviews m'aident à m'améliorer !

Sur ce, au revoir ! A une prochaine fois peut-être !


End file.
